


Mirror, Mirror

by misura



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: What's a guy to do when his boyfriend's stuck in a late-night meting?
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti/Christophe Giacometti
Kudos: 3
Collections: Rare Ships!!! on BINGO 2020





	Mirror, Mirror

Being worshiped as a sex god was all very well: sometimes, a man wanted a little alone time.

_For a given definition of 'alone time'._

The mirror on the ceiling of his bedroom had not come cheap, but Chris considered it money well spent. What was the point of earning a (modest) living as a skater if one could not also occasionally indulge in a bit of recreation and relaxation?

Other skaters might take a year off to follow the object of their desire to Japan and soak in hot springs and go on shopping sprees; Chris didn't need to go anywhere or rely on anyone else to get a clue.

Everything he needed for a good time was right here.

_Hello there, you sexy beast._ He bared his teeth in a mock-growl; his reflection growled right back. _Well, yes. That's how mirrors work, dear Chris,_ someone whose voice sounded a lot like someone who was stuck in a 'very important' meeting today said.

Chris shook his head. _Me time,_ he reminded himself. _I don't need anyone else._

His reflection smiled down at him, a little mockingly, until Chris reached down his hand and - _ohhh, yes. Much better._ He heard himself moan, which was just a little bit embarrassing: it hadn't been _that_ long, after all.

Of course, that hadn't been like this. That had been with another real, living, breathing person, with their own needs and desires and fantasies. Chris wouldn't say it wasn't worth it, to maintain a relationship, but between the skating and the practice, it could get a bit exhausting.

His reflection sighed as Chris moved his hand away. _Tease,_ Chris thought, then smiled as his hands moved on to prove his point. Tease he might be, but that didn't mean he had no intention of promising anything he didn't also plan on delivering. Just ... later, rather than sooner. He had the whole night, after all.

_Wouldn't want to rush anything, would we?_ he thought as his reflection. It looked a little frustrated. Chris chuckled, then shivered as those far-too-knowing hands found a particularly sensitive spot. His reflection shivered, trying to look away, to hide how much it turned him on to be touched _right there_ , how weak something as simple as a touch made him.

_I know you,_ Chris thought. _I know all your secrets. All the things you want that you're too embarrassed to ask for from anyone else. You can't hide from me._

_Not any more than I can hide from you._ He felt deliciously vulnerable - exposed. Shameless, except that he did feel a sliver of shame, for putting himself on display like this.

It wasn't like on the ice, where he could tell himself it was all part of an act, part of the Chris Giacometti brand of skating: there was no one else here. No audience or judges to impress. It was just him and his reflection.

_You want this, don't you?_ His body felt flushed. Best intentions notwithstanding, he felt close already - too close. _You want me. And, well, why shouldn't you? Everybody else does._

He should back away, he knew: ease off. Pull himself together, back from the edge. Back down to earth. _But honestly, where's the fun in that?_ His reflection grinned back at him, approving.

_After all, we've got all night. No reason why we can't go again after this. And again. And again._

Realistically, four times would be pushing it already, but, well. _With a partner as sexy as this, who knows?_ His reflection shivered, fighting it now, trying not to -

They came at the same time, Chris feeling smug while his reflection looked half-guilty and half like they couldn't wait for him to put his hands on them again, to give them more.

Chris panted, grinning as he tried to catch his breath. _Your wish is my command._

_Or, actually, I suppose that's _my_ wish._


End file.
